That Damn Bet
by ShadowTeir
Summary: now this was my first story and sorry if it sucks but i hope you all like it... amu makes a bet that causes unexpected results and rima will have to deal with the consiquences aswell


How it started!

Me: yay my first fan fiction sorry if I suck

Ikuto: why am I here I don t want to be

Me: you would want to be in this there will be Amuto and lots of kissing

Ikuto: yay *hugs* thank you is it in this chapter

Me: no the next one

Amu: yay

Ikuto: *pouts* you know you want me to kiss you so why act

Amu: I m not acting

Ikuto: *grabs closes thing and it turns out to be glass and chucks it*

Me: *grabs glass and glares at Ikuto intensely and walks over* run

Ikuto: *gulp*

Amu: off they go again well Crimson doesn t own shugo chara or its characters (I wish she did so she would make me and Ikuto kiss)  
Hey Rima look at this one here do you notice anything about it? No she replied boardly The Numerator is bigger than the Denominator Amu said as she is Rima s maths tutor oh yeah so you see how many 7s go into 26 which is 3 and you have 5 left over so therefore your fraction is 3 and 5/7 right Rima said with a desperate look in her eye That s the correct answer well done kyaaa! Amu screamed as Rima tackled her to the floor in a hug their lives would get a lot worse before they got any better and it would start with two musical notes ding dong Who is it Rima? Amu asked as Rima was looking out of the window she turned around and shouted HIDE it s them Crap Quick behind the sofa and cover yourself with a blanket she nodded and ran as Amu knew exactly who she meant by them . Two minutes later the blankets were lifted and a husky voice said You know it s rude to hide from your house guests you could just hear the smirk in his voice as Amu looked up she smirked back and asked So why do people play hide and seek? you have a point but I didn t know you were playing another game besides hard to get he whispered the last part into her ear she turned a light pink so to finish the job he would sneak in a kiss but she dodged and he said Why don t we bet on this game then? What are the stakes if we lose to you Rima and Amu asked if we find you, you have to go with us everywhere and that includes sleeping at our houses Ikuto smirked in a devious way as Amu and Rima thought I can t believe I m gonna do this Fine but you have to find us in five minutes or you have to stay away from us And the bet and its consequences lasts for one month Amu added Nagi and Ikuto looked at the girls in surprise and nodded their heads Count to 50 and come find us um I mean if you can they giggled as the boys walked down stairs to count I know the perfect place to hide Where? The attic Amu grinned slyly and Rima joined in then they went up to the attic.  
Ikuto how are we supposed to find the girls Nagi asked worriedly Don t worry just follow me he winked at him and the hunt began meanwhile the girls were watching batman (do not own) in the attic. The boys had searched Amu s house in 2 minutes when a certain cent had caught a certain kitty s nose as he followed the cent it led him to the attic stairs he walked up with Nagi on his tail he crept over to them and covered his target s eyes Guess who Shit he found me in three minutes just great is what she thought How did you find me she asked managed to sound pissed but what came out next stunned her I love the smell of strawberries so how could I not smell you when you smell of them her buried his head in my neck and breathed deep and she blushed cherry red Fine a bet s a bet you win she felt pissed but more relieved than anything though she didn t know why.  
start packing I ll pick you up at nine o clock sweetie she really wanted to wipe that smirk off his face but it suited him and made him look pretty sexy is what she thought as she stared into his sapphire orbs just to look away she had to mentally slap herself in the face Fine was all she could say I can t wait to see you was what he said as he left and all they could think s was what have we gotten into

Me: well that could have been better but I guess I have to make do with the materials I got right Ikuto: no kissing : ( but I really do love strawberry s speaking of which were is my Strawberry?  
Amu: (hides in closet praying to god he doesn t find her)  
Me: I want Cookie and Milk Ikuto: I want Strawberry (throw s closest thing happens to be a picture of me and my little brother)  
Amu: (comes out of closet) DEAD MAN WALKING RUN IKUTO RUN!  
Ikuto:*gulp and turns pale* read and review if you want me to live please I m too young to die!  
Amu: well I think we should get going ^_^ (ikuto in corner me standing over him with a crazed look in my eye) mwahahaha TADAMU *cough chough*  
Ikuto: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 


End file.
